New Arrivals
by Earthling
Summary: Three Tok'ra have defected and have joined the SGC. One of them has a thing for Cass...Sam discovers she's carrying twins! What will happen when they find a 17yr old girl raising 20 children by herself on a deserted planet?Finnished!
1. Default Chapter

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: Just a suggestion, there is little "background" story in this story, so you may want to check out one of the previous stories listed below. Also, remember that no " marks means telepathic speach.  
"The Alternate Daughter"  
"Cassi, Cassie"  
"2-D"  
"What If's, Maybe So's, and Could've Been's"  
"Jack! Leave me alone! I can lift a box!" Sam Carter-O'Neill told her husband crossly. She was six months pregnant, and he seemed to think she'd lost the ability to do anything more than eat and walk on her own. As sson as she'd started showing he'd tried to convince her to go on maternity leave, but she refused.   
  
"Mom? Where do you want this one?" thier nearly 17-year old daughter asked from behind a large box that normally would've taken two people to lift. Sam's house had just sold and they were in the process of moving all of her stuff into thier house, which meant Cass and Jack had to go through and make room for it all.  
  
"Just put it down in the living room, Cass" Sam answered.  
  
"Cass, take this box too!" Jack indicated a box sitting at his feet.  
  
What am I, a slave? I'm going to need a very big lunch! Cass grumbled at them as she walked away down the hall, the second box floating along behind her.  
  
"That's fragile!" her mom called after her.  
  
I know! the girl implanted in her head. No sooner had she disappeared than Teal'c appeared.   
  
"Where shall I put these things?" he asked. Sam had to laugh. He had a baby bag on each shoulder and held a bassinet overflowing with diapers, baby blankets and other baby paraphanalia, over hung by a colorful mobile that, Teal'c assured them, lit up and played the theme to Star Wars.  
  
"Stork take the day off?" Jack joked, straight faced. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"Put them by the window, please, Teal'c" Sam instructed him. She smiled as he set the entire ensemble down quite gently in front of the window. Her good humor restored, Sam handed the box she had fought to carry herself to her husband.  
  
"Here. I'm going down to make Cass some lunch" she said happily and floated out of the room.  
  
"Will Major Carter be accompanying us on our next mission?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Not if I can help it, and her name's O'Neill now" Jack replied.  
  
"Her name is no longer Samantha Carter?"  
  
"No....well yes. It's Samantha Carter-O'Neill. A woman usually takes her husband's name" Jack explained.  
  
"I see" The way Teal'c said it, Jack got the impression he didn't exactly approve of the tradition. Jack just rolled his eyes and headed for the door.  
  
"O'Neill!" Jack turned around, wondering what Teal'c wanted now.  
  
"I have spoken with General Hammond about moving back to the SGC, and he has assured me a place again. I can begin moving tomorrow, if you wish" Jack put his box down.   
  
"You want to move back to the mountain?" he asked.  
  
"It is no longer appropriate for me to live within your dwelling" Teal'c answered as if it were a fact Jack should well know.  
  
"Teal'c, just cause Carter.....Sam's moving in, doesn't mean you have to move out. For cryin' out loud, we just got permission for you to stay with me barely a year ago!"  
  
"If I stay, there will be no room for the new child" Teal'c stated. Jack hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I'll talk to Sam, we'll figure something out"  
  
"If you wish, O'Neill" Teal'c replied.  
  
"I do. Now, help me take this box back downstairs" Jack bent and lifted the box by himself, so Teal'c merely followed him down to the kitchen. There were towels and dishes, a lamp, and a small box labeled "trinkets" flying through the air. The lamp nearly ran into Daniel's head as he attempted to keep ahold of a light, if very large, mirror.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, "Cass, watch where you're flinging that stuff!" Cass peeked her head around the corner and grimced.   
  
Ooops! "Sorry, Uncle Danny!" she added verbally. Just then, a heavy knock on the door and a roudy laugh alerted them to an unfortuante visitor.  
  
"Teal'c, grab that stuff!" Jack ordered and nodded at the still floating lam and towels. Janet, who had been working with Sam in the kitchen, reached up and grabbed the dishes.  
  
"Oh, Dad!" Cass called from the front door, "We've got some more help!" Loud laughing and the sound of things being knocked over accompanied the announcement. A second later, the Bardenoffs erupted into the kitchen area.  
  
"What's goin' on over here?" Dan asked amiably, "You aren't movin' out are ya?"  
  
"Uh, no" Jack answered, "We're just moving some of Sam's things in" He suddenly realized explaining everything to his nieghbors was going to be hard, as they still thought Jack was a hollywood super star and that Sam and Jack had been married for over 17 years.  
  
"Cass, come eat" Sam ordered, scooping a whole box of mac'n'cheese and three turkey and lettuce sandwiches onto a plate. Cass grabbed the plate and started gulping down the food.  
  
"Boy, she sure can pound it away, huh?" Dan crowed, slapping Jack on the back. Jack just forced an almost-smile. Sam came away from the oven and Betty Bardenoff let out a little squeal.  
  
"Oh, look at you!" she cried. She rushed over and put her hands over Sam's slightly protruding abdomen.  
  
"Look, Dan, they're having a baby!" Sam closed her eyes and could already see the endless stream of unwanted advice, endless questions and mountains of unneeded hand me downs waiting in the future.  
  
"About seven months sweetie? I remember when I was carrying Eddie dear, I just couldn't lift a finger my last two months! Well, that was the middle of summer, wasn't it, and here it's November, but still, you just never can tell, can you?" The woman babbled on in one breath. She would have gone on if a loud crashing sound hadn't stopped her. They all turned and saw Eddie trapped under a heavy box that had been sitting on top of another box, and Bobby standing over him, grinning.   
  
"Bobby!" Dan yelled, "You leave your brother alone!" Cass got up and lifted the box off the little boy, who then scurried out the door, his brother hot on his heels.   
  
"Ah, boys, eh?" Dan gafawed, "Come on, Jack, I'll help you carry someo f these boxes in!" Jack was forced to set his box down and follow the man back out to the moving truck.  
  
"You just sit yourself down, honey!" Betty pushed Sam down into a chair, "We'll take care of everything!" As she started jabbering, Janet and Daniel converged around Cass.  
  
"Are they.....always like this?" Daniel asked queitly. Cass just groaned, rolled her eyes, and went to help. 


	2. The Arrival

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Doctor Fraiser has okayed her for another month, Colonel" Hammond reminded Jack.  
  
"I know, sir, but there's a lot of risk and she's......well she's just..."  
  
"Colonel!" Hammond interrupted, "I'm sure the Major knows her limits. She has another month of active duty and I will not put her on leave until that time, or until she asks." That argument settled, the General opened the door to his office and the two men joined the rest of SG-1 for their shedualed briefing.  
  
"We have another training week schedualed for the new recruits. Colonel, what are your thoughts?" Jack switched tracks, still unhappy with the outcome of his private meeting.  
  
"Santos and Derodes tend not to follow protocol, but they think on their feet" he told the group, "Brickner and Hall are too gun-ho and Hall doesn't like to follow orders"  
  
"Dr. O'Neill?' General Hammond had found Cass to be a great resource in grading the recruits that got sent to them. She was able to detect a lot about them that no one else could pick up on, even without looking into their minds. Hammond had been throwing her in with the groups as "another recruit" for a day or two so she could really get a feel for them. Though the recruits were told about the Stargate program in order for them to properly train, they were not privy to all of the details. So, they had no idea that Cass was really just another test.   
  
"Actually sir, I tend to agree with Dad, er, the Colonel on this one" She could tell most people at the table were somewhat surprised. While Jack tended to judge performance, and judge harshly, his daughter tended to judge on potential. Therefore, they didn't usually agree.  
  
"I think Santos and Derodes are creative thinkers, good leaders, and have a general open mindedness that works best in this program. In the back of his mind, Brickner doesn't really believe any of this is really real, and Hall....Hall is in it for the glory. Dangerous on the field, not just for him but also for whoever he's supposed to be working with too"  
  
"I've never had any problems with any of them, least of all Brickner" Sam added, "But I will admit to some trepidation about Hall"  
  
"Private Hall has often disregarded my instructions. It is my belief he does not trust me because I am Jaffa" Teal'c added too.  
  
"Alright. We'll put them through a test and see how it goes. Does anybody have any new ideas?" Hammond asked. The same procedure would be more than enough to run the recruits through, but they all began to get bored with the same routines every time.   
  
"I have an idea that will really throw them off" Cass offered, somewhat hesitantly, sort of like the way you've done before, using one member of their ranks to fool them, after the test in over. Only this time, you can use me. We can use Dad, er, the Colonel and I's relationship to further fool them"   
"Cassi, what are you talking about?" Jack asked, exhausted by trying to keep up with his own daughter.  
"I think what she's saying is we set up an easily recognizable test where they figure out your relationship, then use it to really concrete the 'truthfullness' of the test when she fires on you" Daniel explained.  
"Exactly" Cass confirmed.  
"So I have to get shot" Jack grumbled, "Again."  
Oh, buck up! Cass told him privately.  
"Well?" Sam asked.   
"It's a good idea" Hammond answered, "I'll have them start working on it right away." They were getting up from the table to attend to the rest of their duties for the day, mostly paper work, when the warning alarms started reverberating through the room. All six of them rushed to the control room to see the Stargate spinning.  
"Off world activation!" the duty officer reported.  
"Who's expected back?" Hammond demanded.  
"No one" Cass answered  
"Sir! It's a To'kra signal, sir!" the duty officer announced.  
"Open the Iris!" Hammond ordered. The titanium sheets retracted just in time to let three figures step through onto the ramp.   
"Cassi?" Sam asked quietly.  
"Can't read them" her daughter replied, "Duel minds. I just get a jumble" The three figures stayed on the ramp, just in front of the stargate as the wormhole disapated. They were more easily defined without the back glow.   
One was female. She wasn't tall, but she was lithe, with bright red hair. The other two were male, both tall and broad shouldered. One had sandy blondish hair, and was paler than the other. Cass's abnormally sharp eyes picked up a strong square jaw bone and crystal green eyes.   
The other man was just the opposite. His skin was a darker color, honey kissed, and his hair was raven black. His eyes were deep and wer nearly black, but Cass though she saw a purple tint in them.   
All three wore the garb of To'kra, and, of course, carried no weapons. They didn't appear to be much older than Cass herself, in their late 20's by the look of it.   
"Well, shall we go meet our guests?" Hammond suggested.   
  
P.S. Sorry about the misspelling of the To'kra. Couldn't find it correctly ANYWHERE! 


	3. The Strangers

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed so far! Tok'ra....got it! Thanx! But I don't get it.....I get tons of replies to this story, but did I get even ONE from my last one? No! Anyway....just a caution. This story is a little slow...(I'm up to chapter ten already and they haven't even gone to a planet yet!) Hopefully it's good though...keep me updated!  
  
"My name is Batai" the blonde man told them all in the briefing room. The group had claimed sanctuary when the General and the rest of the SG-1 reached the Gate room. Intrigued, Hammond had led them upstairs to discuss the strangers predicament, and what would make three To'kra claim sanctuary on Earth, of all places.   
  
Batai was obviously the leader of the three, though how his leadership had been established was uncertain. He exuded charisma, determination, and confidance, but also concern for the two he led. The other two, however, also exuded these same feelings and it didn't take telepathic powers for everyone else in the room to know any one of these three people would be plenty able to take care of themselves.  
  
Cassi could feel the question in her father's mind, and the hope she'd catch it so he wouldn't have to voice it.  
  
I can't read them she told him telepathically, I can't read anything with a symbiotic relationship! She felt his disappointment and tried not to smile.  
  
Do it the old fashioned way!  
  
"Batai, I'm General Hammond," the General introduced himself.   
"This is Lor'ta" Batai indicated the woman, "And this is Gray'ag" The darked haired man nodded. He caught Cass's eye and she suddenly found it difficult to pay attention to anything else. But her will power was stronger than that and she drug her gaze away.   
  
"This is Colonel O'Neill, Major Samantha O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill"   
  
"Of course" Batai replied, "We know of you all. Our congratulations, Colonel, Major. May we assume you have been joined in......" Lor'ta leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, "Matrimony?"  
  
"Yes" Sam answered, her cheeks tinging a bit pink.  
  
"Forgive me," Gray'ag interjected, "But I do not know the exploits of the one you call Dr. O'Neill" She looked directly at him, but her gaze fell to a spot behind his ear, nervous about looking into his odd colored eyes again.  
  
"This is Dr. Cassandra Carter-O'Neill" Hammond introduced her more completely, "She's the daughter of the Colonel and the Major"   
  
"Yeah, but enough about us" Jack interrupted, impaitance bubbling beneath his unconcerned exterior.   
  
"Of course," Batai apologized. Gray'ag's gaze, however, did not falter and Cass couldn't resist looking at his face anymore. She slowly looked into him, reaching for his mind, trying to grasp at any little thing that might clue her into anything he was thinking or feeling. But, like every other Tok'ra or Jaffa or Goa'uld, the presence of two distinct minds in one body made it impossible to catch anything more than a fleeting glance at his inner self. He carried the distinct flavor of a Tok'ra, at least that could be confirmed. Her mind brushed against his, lightly, like a feather against a brick wall. His eyes narrowed slightly, aware of her gentle probe, and she pulled away.  
  
"Our story is simple enough" Batai was telling General Hammond, "We simply grew tired of running. We wish to move in offensive action, instead of always being on the defense"  
  
"The Tok'ra don't simply run" Daniel objected, "they work very hard to develop new ways of battling the Goa'uld"   
  
"Yes," Lor'ta replied, "And then everyone else uses those weapons to fight, while we hover in the background like cowards"  
  
"The Tok'ra are not cowards!" Sam exclaimed forcefully.  
  
"Of course not" Batai agreed, "This credo of passive aggresion, however, grows weary to us"  
  
"And what do your symbiots say?" Cass managed to ask. She no longer stared at Gray'ag, but she could feel his presence, somehow more palatable than anyone else's.  
  
"We are all six in complete agreement" Gray'ag's husky voice changed with the yellow glow of his eyes and they knew his symbiot was speaking.  
  
"I am Makara" he said, "I have fought the Goa'uld for ages, and yet I have not seen one, at least, not since I began my battle. I would see the enemies face" The man's eyes glowed again and Gray'ag was back.  
  
"And the other Tok'ra?" Hammond inquired. A sad sort of look fell over all three faces.  
  
"They disagree with our decision, but they will not stop us" Batai answered, "Our service to you will still render aid to the war against the Goa'uld" Nobody responded for a moment, each considering the situation and their own thoughts.  
  
"All right" Hammond answered finally, "I'll have to okay this with my superiors, but I'm sure some kind of arrangments can be made. Colonel, would you show them to rooms, please?" Jack began to stand, but Batai beat him to it.   
  
"General, Colonel, we will of course yield to your wishes and regulations, but if you will consent, we'd prefer to have our own dwelling in you world"   
  
"General!" Cass said before he could respond, "May I?" Hammond knew what she was asking and hesitated before nodding. She didn't generally communicate with him non-verbally.  
  
You might consider their request she said, letting the rest of SG-1 in on the conversation, They have completely disconnected themselves from the Tok'ra and fully embraced Earth as their home planet. To make them stay here would be denying them membership to our planet, and they difinately aren't members of the Tok'ra. With some study of our culture, I think they could be intergrated.  
  
The Tok'ra of course had no idea what was going on. They sat there, waiting for Cass to do whatever it was she had asked permission to do, unaware the deed was already done. The General looked at the Colonel for his opinion. Jack just shrugged. Daniel nodded his approval, as did Sam, and of course Teal'c was infavor of the idea, being an off worlder himself.  
  
"I'll look into hit" Hammond answered, "For now, go with the Colonel" 


	4. Twins and New Assignments

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"But they agreed, as long as the residence is relativly close to your own. So, you are their culture informent. You're on stand down for a month" Cass just stared at General Hammond. He'd called her to his office to let her in on the results of the decision about the Tok'ra. Cass had spent as much of the past week as possible avoiding those three, especially Gray'ag, and now she would have to spend at the least an entire month with them, exculsively.  
"Sir, I don't think I'm the right person for that job" she objected.   
"You do have several degrees, Doctor, and you are the closest in age to these three that could be authorized, or spared, for this assignment" Cass didn't say anything for a moment. She couldn't find a flaw in his logic, and she was putting all the ultra power of her brain to work on the problem. Hammond didn't look sympathetic.   
"This was your idea, Doctor" he said firmly and Cass heard what he didn't say. She sighed and threw her hands up.  
"Okay. I guess. Do I have full discresionary powers?" She was going to need broad limits to accomplish this feat.  
"Within reason. The Tok'ra have basically the sam classification access that you do, but use your judgement" Cass shook her head, then nodded, then shook her head again, slightly overwhelmed by the challange before her. She got up and left, not bothering to wait for a dismissal from Hammond. It was getting near lunch time so she headed for the mess hall where she found her Mother and Fraise just sitting down.  
"Hey sweetie" Sam greeted her as she sat down. The Major's stomach protruded so that she had to lean over to get at her tray, but she was aglow with the contentness new mothers-to-be often were.   
"Hey, Mom. Hey Fraise" the girl smiled back, putting a light kiss on her mother's cheek.  
"So? What happened?" Sam asked, putting abig spoonful of blue jello in her mouth.  
"The Tok'ra will be allowed to get their own place. And you're looking at their new culture instructor" Cass answered.  
"You?" Janet asked, the amount of surprise not satisfactorily high for Cass.   
"Yes." she responded a little sulkily, "I'm on stand down for at least a month"  
"Mmmmmmm! Good!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, "You can keep me company! This is my last week of active duty!"  
"But I though you had another month!" Janet exclaimed. Sam had convinced her into giving her that long against her better judgement.  
"Jack convinced me" Sam replied.  
"Why'd you let him do that?" Cass wanted to know. Sam smiled secretly. Cass narrowed her eyes and tried to sneak a peek at her mother's answer. Her own morals however kept her from trying too hard so she looked in on the baby instead, but instead of finding one mind, she encountered two.   
"Hey! You're having twins!" she exclaimed.  
"I thought I might be" Sam answered.  
"But I didn't see a second baby in the ultra sound!" Janet objected.  
"They could have been in a position where you couldn't tell" Sam suggested.  
"Did you tell Dad yet?" Cass asked.  
"No" her mother answered, "I wanted someone to confirm it first" Cass could feel the excitment rolling from her mother, and Janet could see it in her friend. They both smiled warmly at her.  
"Anyway, at least I won't be bored to tears. I can help you with the Tok'ra" Sam continued. The sourness had left Cass's mind, but she sighed deeply any way.   
"Maybe Cassie can help you too" Janet suggested.  
"Yeah. The first thing I need to do is figure our what to teach them!" Cass told them. Both ladies thought for a moment.  
"Why don't you go ask Teal'c?" Sam suggested. Cass felt like a light bulb had gone off in her head.  
"Of course!" she cried and jumped up.  
Thanx Mom! she called mentally as she rushed out to find Teal'c. She found him in one of the rooms he used to practice the Jaffa form of martial arts.  
"Tik!" she called, ducking as his foot came at her.  
"Forgive me, Cassi O'Neill" he said when she had resumed a normal stance.  
"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I need your help." Cass said quickly, somewhat excited now that she'd found some direction.  
"Of course. How can I help you?"   
"General Hammond put me in charge of teaching the Tok'ra about our culture" she explained, "I know when you came here, no one bothered to educate you, so you much have had tons of questions, right? So I thought, if I knew what they would have questions about, it'd be easier to teach them"  
"Why do you simply ask them what they would like to know?" Teal'c asked.   
"Well, how can they have questions if they have no frame of reference? They won't know what to ask" Teal'c raised his brows as he tended to do.  
"A very good point. I will attempt to assist you" he answered, then dropped to sit on the floor. Cass followed suit, eager to begin the task of cataloging all of the information she knew the Tok'ra would have to asorb before they could be released into the rest of the population. 


	5. Daniel's Revelation

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
AN: Sorry it's taken so long to get these up! Enjoy!  
  
Cass's head was still spinning. Tomorrow would be her first official day with the Tok'ra and still she didn't know where to start. Her talk with Teal'c left her with an overwhelmed feeling once again, realizing the enormity of the enterprise she had undertaken. How do you instill in 30 days what usually took close to 18 years to learn? Telling everyone the three were from some other country would only explain away part of the problem. Everyone knows who the Beatles were, or what tv was or so many other things that Cass couldn't even think of them all. Just explaining the idea of music for the simple joy of it might be hard.The Tok'ra had been so focused on fighting the Goa'uld for so long that many of their arts and traditions had fallen to the side a bit.  
"Geeze!"  
Cass looked into the darkness. Daniel was siluetted by light spilling from the hallway.  
"I didn't know you were here still" he said, and flicked the living room light on. Cass looked into Daniel's mind for the time. Nearly one in the morning. He came and sat beside her on the couch, pushing the stack of journals she'd been reading to the other side. At first Daniel hadn't really liked the idea of Cass reading his personal journals, but she found such comfort in them when she was upset that his uncomfortableness soon fell away. He often found her in his living room when he came home, or got up int he middle of the night, especially after an outing with Cassie and her friend's from school. But he felt that tonight's visit was of a new cause, a very different problem.  
"I left and came back" Cass answered verbally.   
"Do your parents know where you are?" he asked. He waited as her eyes unfocused and she extended her fathomless reach.  
"They're asleep" she answered, bringing her mind back to Daniel's apartment, "Mom's not been feeling well, kiddies are playing with her"  
"Jack told me she's having twins" Daniel said quietly. For a moment, he thought perhaps that was what had brought his niece to him, but despite her initial reaction when she didn't know who she was, she seemed at complete ease with her coming siblings.  
"What's wrong Cass?"  
"This whole assignment has me all flustered!" Cass started quietly, then switched to telepathic speech.  
It's so much! I don't even know where to start! What do they most need to know? How do I teach them about our culture in 30 days?   
With the words though, came feelings, and Daniel knew the assingment wasn't the only thing she was worried about. He got the feeling there was something else, something she didn't understand, and that mystery was what really had her troubled.  
"But that's not all, is it?" he prodded softly. Cass shook her head. Gray'ag's face flashed in Daniel's head.  
"Gray'ag?" he asked, suddenly alarmed, "You're worried about him? You don't trust him?"   
No! The objection was adement, and it's strength surprised Daniel. What surprised him even more was the fact that the "no" wasn't an affirmation of her distrust, but rather a denial.  
It's so weird she continued less forcefully, As soon as I looked at him, I trusted him. And then Daniel got it.  
"Oh..." he pulled himself up off the couch. He felt like pacing, but he'd already given more signs of his understanding then he probably should have. He knew if he didn't work hard to surpress his new knowledge, Cass would catch on, and that wouldn't be good. Daniel saw in her eyes a look he was very familiar with. Shau'ri, Janet, then in Sam and Jack. It didn't bode well.  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much Cass " he said, "You'll figure it out"  
"Figure what out, Uncle Danny?" There was a hint of a threat in her voice, but Daniel refused to bow to her will. He was going to have to tell Jack though. He suddenly pitited the poor Gray'ag.  
"Never mind" Daniel replied, but Cassi didn't give up that easily.   
"Yeah right Uncle Danny" she said, "You're hiding something" Daniel took his glasses off and wiped them on his shirt.  
"Maybe you should talk to your Mim about this, Cass. Or your Dad" Maybe there's something in Gray'ag's genetic makeup that attracts him to you" Cass flopped back onto the couch. She knew he was diverting her attention, but she didn't feel like pushing the point. She still had an entire agenda to plan out before 0600 hours.  
"I have to go back to bed, Cass" Daniel told her, "You gonna stay for a while?" She nodded glumly.   
In the morning, Daniel woke to the sound of the telephone ringing. He reached out and grabbed it.  
"Hello?"  
"Daniel? Is Cassi there?" a semi-worried Sam asked.  
"She was at one. Cass are you here?" He waited for her to respond telepathically, but she didn't.  
"Daniel?"  
"Just a sec, Sam" he lugged himself out of bed and walked into the living room. Cass was sprawled on the couch, two of her favorite journals lying open on the floor.   
"She's here, Sam" Daniel said into the phone, "She's asleep. I'll bring her in with me"  
"Did she say why she was there? IT's kinda weird for her to just disappear like that" Sam sounded calmer. Today was her first day of maternity leave. She didn't sound thrilled.  
"Sort of " Daniel walked back to his room, hoping not to wake Cass with the "noise" from his own mind.  
"Has she ever said anything about having a boy friend, or anything, Sam? She's old enough to have, right?"  
"Her 17th birthday is next week, I can't imagine Jack would let her date before then" Sam replied, "She's never said anyting about it to me. I'll ask Jack. Why, Daniel?"  
"Well, I think we might want to keep our eyes on Gray'ag" he told her quietly.  
"What makes you think that?" Sam asked.  
"A look" he answered. Sam understood right away.  
"I'll tell Jack" she said.  
"Yeah. Bye" Daniel said and hung up.  
Uncle Danny? Who was that? Cass was obviously awake. Daniel walked back out to the living room.  
"You're Mom. She wondered where you were" he answered, moving into the kitchen to fix breakfast, "Did you figure out what you're going to do?"  
"No" Cass asnwered, but no longer sullenly.   
"Well, I guess you'll just have to play it by ear then" he said. 


	6. The First Day

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Morning"   
"Good morning, Dr. O'Neill" Batai answered cordially. Cass put her note book and bag on the table with half a smile.  
"Only General Hammond calls me by my title" she told him.  
"By what do they call you then?" Lor'ta asked.   
"My name" Cass answered.  
"Cassandra O'Neill then" Gray'ag said. Cass snapped her head around. There hadn't been anything odd about the way he'd said her name, but her breath drew short at the sound of it coming from him.  
"No" she answered slowly, "Just Cassi"  
"But that is not your name" Batai objected. Cass felt her first opportunity to teach the Tok'ra something about her culture present itself. IT was something she had had to teach Teal'c about too, so she at least had a little experience with it.  
A good place to start she thought to herself.  
"Okay. This is a good place to start" she told them, pulling a chair out and sitting down. The other three followed suit.  
"Humans like shortcuts. We have shortcuts fro everything, including names. 'Cassi' is a shorter form of my name, so is Cass. There's a difference though. Everybody calls me Cassi, but only people I'm really close to call me 'Cass' "  
"Why?" Lor'ta asked, "Why do they call you Cassi in the first place? Does everyone with the name of Cassandra go by Cassi?"   
"No" Cass answered, "I'm actually not positive why they started calling me Cassi. Dr. Fraiser's daughter's name is Cassandra too, but we call her Cassie. It's called a nickname. IT's like I call Teal'c 'Tik"  
"And why do you call him that?" Batai asked.  
"Well because ' Teal'c ' was hard to say properly when I was little, so I called him Tik. It stuck" Cass answered.  
"It stuck? What does that mean?" Gray'ag asked. Cass relaxed a little;. Teal'c had had the same kind of questions. She suddenly felt better about her assignment. She would just have to attack each question as it came.   
"That's a eupherism" Cass explained, "Where we use one word or phrase to mean another. 'It stuck' in this case means that I simply kept calling him Tik"  
"A eupherism?" Lor'ta repeated, "I fyou say one thing and mean another, how does another person know what you mean?"   
"Oh, well, they're commonly known" Cass rolled on, "For instance if someone were to tell you that one of their grandparents passed on or passed away, they mean that thier grandparent died. In that case, it's a nicer way of saying something"  
The rest of the day went on like that, the Tok'ra asking questions about Cass's answers to previous questions, which only created more questions. Meanwhile, Cass came up with a game plan for introducing the Tok'ra to what they'd need to know to pass in the "outside world".   
"Hey" her father greeted her as she made her way upt to the SUV, "How'd it go?"  
"Not too bad actually" Cass replied, "They just asked questions all day and I answered them" Sam asked the same thing when they got home and recieved the same answer.  
"But I've got some good ideas on where to go now" she added at the dinner table, "Half the day we'll go through academic type of stuff, liek basic history and finer points of English, maybe another language when we decide where they're from. The other half we'll do practical stuff, like how to use a phone, or money or what a mall is"  
"Sounds like you've got it figure out" Sam said, "You certainly had a more productive day than I did" Neither Jack nor Cass said anything, both realizing that Sam could become very bored, very quickly.  
We better find something for her to DO Cass told her father privately. They were saved from having to pursue the conversation however, by Teal'c who had just walked in. It had taken some doing, but with Cass's help they managed to turn the small storage room under the stairs into a semi-comfortable bedroom for Teal'c.  
"Teal'c! where ya been?" Jack asked with mischeif coloring his voice.   
"I was meditating" Teal'c answered stoldicly, "Shall I join you?" Jack turned in his chair and studied his friend for a moment.  
"No, Teal'c" he told him firmly, "You can't eat dinner tonight" He turned back around and continued eating. Teal'c gave him a strange look but turned away.  
"Tik, come back! " Cass called with a low chuckle, "He's just kidding!" Teal'c returned and took his seat. He eyed the food set before him.  
"It's all right Teal'c" Sam said, "Jack didn't make it" This was a joke with which Teal'c was familiar, but still it baffled him.  
"Perhaps joking is a subject you should spend time on with the Tok'ra, Cassi" he suggested, lifiting the fork to his mouth. Cass looked at her parents with a smile.  
"No kidding!" 


	7. At Cass's Birthday Party

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"Jack!"   
"Doctor" Jack greeted Janet in the hall. She picked up her pace a little to reach him.  
"This is for Sam" she said, handing him a set of files, "She called and asked for them last night. Getting a little bored is she?"  
"A little" Jack replied, wincing slightly at the memory of the mornings rendition of what he and Cass had taken to calling "Mom's Rant". Mentally of course.  
"Well, tell her I'd like her to come in for a check up next week" Janet replied with a sympathetic smile, "Get her out of the house for a little while at least"  
"Will do" Jack said, thinking she just migh not leave again if she came in, but then, he didn't want her going to any civilian doctor. Too much had happened to her body in the SGC program for him to be comfortable with that.  
"How's Cass doing?" Janet asked. She insisted that the girl come in for ritual check ups, which probably wasn't a bad idea. After all, she had been through a lot, just in the year she'd been here.   
"Fine" he answered, "I think." he amended, "She spends a lot of time at Daniel's after dinner"  
"Mmmm...Cassie said that. She also said" Janet paused dramatically, "that she's been talking about Gray'ag quite a bit" Jack frowned a bit. Sam had told him about her conversation with Daniel a week ago. He didn't reply.  
"Well, anyway. We'll see you tonight?" Jack nodded and the Doctor headed back to the infirmary. Jack tucked the files for his wife under his arm and headed on to the breifing room. SG-1 was still on their "baby-sitting" mission, training with the recruits and preparing for their final test. They were working on incorporating Cass into thier plan, but General Hammond thought that due to her current assignment she should be left out.  
Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for him in the briefing room, geared up for field work.  
"Ready?" Jack asked and they both nodded. They were just waiting for the General for their morning briefing. He walked in a side door, Cass trailing behind him.  
"They need some interaction!" she was saying, "It's the perfect setting. Casual and social, but there won't be the danger of them jepordizing the SGC."  
"All right, Doctor" Hammond answered, "But any furhter 'socialization' will have to be approved."  
"Thank you sir!" Cass said happily and bounced out of the room, throwing Daniel and Jack mental "kisses".   
"What was that all about?" Jack asked, taking his seat.  
"Dr. O'Neill wanted permission to take the Tok'ra to her birthday party tonight" the General Hammond answered.  
"Ah" Daniel gave Jack a look, but didn't say anything.   
Jack got another look, this time from Sam, later that night as Cass came pounding down the stairs. She hadn't gone as far as to wear a dress, but she had traded her usual t-shirt and jeans for black pants and a top she'd borrowed from Cassie.  
"Do I look okay?" she asked, and Sam noticed a thin line of purple above her eyelashes.   
"Yeah" Sam answered, not sure if she should be glad her daughter was taking an interest in her clothes, or worried because of it.   
"You look great" The door bell rang before Jack could comment. Teal'c was there to open the door and a second later Cass was giving hugs out to Janet and Cassie and Daniel.  
"Happy birthday, Cass" Daniel said, handing her a gift bag.  
"Thanks Uncle Danny" she replied and all of the gifts disappeared onto a table in the dining room. General Hammond, the Tok'ra and other various friends from the SGC showed up.  
"Happy birthday, Doctor" Hammond greeted her formally. The General Cass had grown up with had rarely called her by her formal title, but that was because he had called her Cassi ever since she was born. That man had considered Cassi one of his own grandchildren more than someone working under him. One thing that was the same, however, was his business attitude. Even now he was the only on that called her 'doctor' and he probably always would, but Cass didn't mind. It was just the way he was.  
"Thank you, General" she replied brightly and ushered everyone to the dining room. Jack was cooking on the grille, the only way he could, and Sam and Janet were putting a table cloth on one of the card tables they'd borrowed from the Bardenoff's. Cass suddenly felt like she was on a post card or something. The Tok'ra were standing in a corner, watching everybody.  
"You were right" Cass felt her friend come up behind her, "He is cute" Cass smiled at Cassie and rolled her eyes.   
"I think the blonde is cuter thought" she added.   
Oh puh-lease Cass laughed in her head so none of the adults would hear her, He's way too old for you!  
"I'm almost as old as you!" Cassie objected  
And going on 17 Cass told her and Cassie caught on to what she meant.  
"It's not my fault I had a normal childhood" Cass raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, almost normal" Cassie amended. Cass just laughed.   
"Come on, I'll introduce you" she grabbed her friend's hand and drug her along.  
Besides, I'm going to need you for the rest of their training. Cassie gave her a funny look but didn't comment.   
"Hey, guys" Cass greeted the three. They looked at her oddly for a moment.  
"Another form of hello" she explained.  
"You have so many greetings!" the woman groaned. Cassie stiffled a laugh.  
"They sound like Teal'c!" Cass frowned.  
"I'm working on it. Lor, Batai, Greg, this is my friend Cassie. She's Dr. Fraiser's daughter."  
"WE are pleased to meet you!" Batai replied and stretched his hand out. Cass grabbed it and squeezed.  
"Sup? So you guys are Tok'ra huh?" Batai inclined his head.  
"This your first party?"  
"Yes" Gray'ag answered, "I have a question, Cassi"  
There's a huge surprise! the girl quipped sarcasticlly to her friend."You said this party is a celebration of your birth, yet despite everybody's greeting to you, I have heard nothing about your birth"  
"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.  
"I think what Gray'ag means is why does no one tell the tale of your birth?" Lor'ta explained.   
"I don't think anything worth telling happened when I was born. It was just a normal birth" Cass relied.  
"What's a normal human birth?" Batai asked.  
"Uh, I think maybe you should answer that later, Cass" Cassie interrupted.  
"Look guys, this is a party. You talk about trivial matters at a party. Part of the reason for a party is for people to get away from work" Cass told them, pulling them out of their corner a bit.  
"We'll watch Sixteen Candles tomorrow. Maybe you'll understand better then. For now, go talk to people!" She gave them all a mental push, quite surprising them. They bravely marched off to embaress themselves, except for that they wouldn't really get embaressed.  
"You were right" Cassie told her friend, "You do have your work cut our for you" Cass smiled at her own joke.  
"No kidding!" 


	8. The Checkup

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
The lessons improved in the next week as the Tok'ra picked up more quickly. Even their symbiots started asking questions. Makara, Gray'ag's symbiot, seemed most interested in the traditions of dating. Garanta was Lor'ta's symbiot and she discovered poetry, which Cass could there after not find enoug of for her. Batai and Saravu tended to ask more about the practicalities of life, like the laws and how our money worked. Cass found herself having fun and growing closer to the three. Gray'ag, or Greg as she'd donned him, especially drew her interest. She was mystified by him, and she'd gotten past the fear that had caused her. He made her laugh, not a difficult feat, though he rarely laughed himself. Never the less, her mind was pulled to his. And he was catching on too. When their eyes caught, they both found it hard to draw them away again. It was slowly dawning on her what that meant.   
The day finally arrived, four days ahead of schedual, when Cass finally thought the Tok'ra were informed enough to take into public.  
"General Hammond, sir?" she peeked her head into the General's office.  
"What is it, Doctor?" he asked, waving her in.  
"Sir, about the Tok'ra" she waited for him to say something but he didn't so she continued, "I'd like to take them out sir. With....civilian kids" Hammond sat up a little straighter in his chair, ready to object.  
"Sir, I'd be with them, of course, and Cassie too" Cass started before he could, " Look, the whole point of this assignement was to prepare them in case they run into members of the community arbitrarily. They need PRACTICE!" Hammond leaned back in his chair and frowned.  
"I believe you're right, Docotor" he answered, "You have permission to take the Tok'ra out for three days, starting today" Cass was about to thank him when she heard him think something else.  
"But I want you to take your mother" Cass nodded and left the office. Janet was waiting for her in the cooridor.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"He okayed it" Cass smiled at her, "But I have to take Mom on all outings" Janet nodded knowingly at her her as they started toward the infirmary where Cass was due for a checkup.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll figure out a way around it" she smiled, "Meanwhile, Sam needs to get out of the house some more"  
"True" Cass agreed, "She's still got three more months and then another month or two after that"  
"She'll have more than enough to do after the babies come" Janet replied. She felt a spurt of giddyness from Cass.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I can hear them" Cass revealed, a grin spreading across her face. Janet stopped dead in her tracks and spun around.  
"What do you mean you can hear them? You mean their thoughts?" Cass turned her back around and resumed their walk.  
"Not thoughts exactly, and it's not like they're broadcasting. But I can feel when they're hungry, or when they're uncomfortable, things like that"   
Janet shook her head as they reached the infirmary and Cass jumped up on the bed. No one else was in the room having been warned Cass was coming in.   
"It's definately a girl and boy?" Janet asked as she hooked Cass up to the EGG.  
"Yep!" Cass answered, "We've been talking about names"  
"Lift that bed over there" Janet instructed and Cass complied, "And what have you come up with?" She marked some numbers in her notebook, "Now the table too" The table at the other end of the room followed the bed into the air.  
"Mom likes Emily and William. Dad likes Sarah and Alan. Personally, I like Amanda and Richard, but I haven't had the chance to submit my vote yet" Cass answered. Only her slightly glazed look gave any impression that she was doing anything at all out of the ordinary, and her speech was certainly not impaired.  
"Will you get me the file on my desk?" Janet asked politely. The file suddenly appeared in the air near her hand and hung suspended there. The doctor took it and smiled.   
"All right" she said, "Just pick everything you can up" Cass grinned and the beds and trays and tables and cabinets in the room rose at least a foot or two from the ground. Then, much to her surprise, Janet started floating too! She chuckled a bit, though she was somewhat nervous. She'd never been the subject of Cass's telekinetic powers.  
"Show off!" Then a noise at the door caughte her attention.  
"What is this?" an amazed and slightly frightened voice said from the door. Janet watched everything drop an inch or two, but not herself.  
I wouldn't drop you, Fraise Cass said silently, at the same time lowering Janet gently to the floor, then letting the rest of the furniture float to the floor too. She hopped down from the bed and turned around to meet Gray'ag, who came the rest of the way in.  
"Hey Greg" Cass greeted him.  
"You were doing that weren't you?" he asked cautiously. Cass glanced at Janet but the doctor just shrugged.  
"Yeah. It was me"  
"Amazing" Greg stared at her for a second, "Can all Tau'ri do that?" Cass smiled.  
"No. I'm the only one" she answered, "I can speak to some people in their heads too. We call it telepathy" Gray'ag's eyes flashed.  
"What more can you do?" Makara asked.  
"I do have limits. I can't move people from one place to another, and I have range limits as well"  
"A pity" Makara commented, "Your skills could be a great asset" With that he returned the body to Greg.  
"We were just doing a checkup" Janet informed him.  
"A checkup?"  
"To check her physical well being" Janet explained.  
"Are you ill?" Cass caught the tone of concern in his voice and wondered if she could be right about the attraction she felt growing between them.  
"No, no"Janet answered with an assuring smile, "The point is to prevent illness"  
"Why did you come, Greg?" Cass asked. He couldn't require the ministrations of the Doctor, Makara took care of that.  
"I came to tell you that we are ready for our outing" Greg replied, back to business, "Are we leaving soon?"  
"As soon as I'm done here" Cass answered. Greg nodded and was almost gone when he stopped and turned around.  
"Should I keep your abilities from the others?" Cass questioned Janet but the Doctor had no advice.  
"No" Cass answered, "But wait till I get there, okay?" Greg nodded and disappeared around the corner.  
"Looks like you have an interesting few days ahead of you" Janet said. Cass heard an underlying meaning in her tone, but wouldn't peek in her head to figure it out, so she just smiled and nodded.  
"No kidding!" 


	9. Developments

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
The Tok'ra took the news of Cassi's abilities very well. All of the symbiots regretted that there were not more Tau'ri with her ablities, but none of them were frightened or otherwise alarmed. They had seen too much of the galaxy to be surprised by something new.  
She took them out to eat lunch, refusing to speak to the waitress more than to place her order, forcing the Tok'ra to fend for themselves. She played with the idea of leaving them completely alone, but she knew the General would singe her ears off, mental and physical. She was going to be in enough trouble for not having gone home and collecting her mother immediately. But the practice was good for the three and they did well enough on their own. After lunch they did return to the house where Sam was waiting anxiously for them.   
"You all remember my mother?" Cass asked as Sam climbed into the driver's seat. Cass only drove when aboslutely necessary, since she didn't technically have a license.  
We need to get me one of those Cass said wryly.  
"You'd have to have an identity first" Sam replied quietly.  
"Good afternoon, Major" the three choroused.  
"Maybe they should call me 'Mrs' while we're out" Sam suggested as they took off.   
"Perhaps you guys should. Throwing titles around may draw too much attention"   
"If you say so Cassi" Gray'ag replied.  
Hey-hey! Cass looked at her mother who smiled. That was the first informal comment any of them had made.  
Cass wanted to save the malls for their evening outings with Cassie and friends, so they went to a couple of musuems and grocery shopping. They didn't exactly provide for tons of social interaction though.  
They stopped and picked Cassie up after school, which meant the car was very full. They tumbled out when they got back to the house. Everyone sort of trailed behind the two girls as they chatted their way into the house. Cassie flopped her stuff onto the couch, just at home at her friend's house as she was at her own.  
"How'd your biology test go?" Cass asked out loud for the benefit of everyone else. She tossed an apple across the kitchen for her friend.  
"I don't know" Cassie answered, "Not too bad I guess. You guys coming to the game tonight?"  
"You bet!" Cass answered cheerfully.  
"What kind of game?" Lor'ta asked. Her companions were trying to look relaxed, but only Greg was pulling it off. Batai moved from his stiff backed chair to the den that the kitchen led to.  
"Basket ball" Cassie answered, "I play"  
"How do you play basketball?" Batai asked.  
"The basic idea is to put this ball into this hoop with a net. But there are all sorts of rules" Cassie answered.  
"I'd take you out and show you" Cass told them, "But it's too cold. We'll watch some on TV"  
For the next couple of hours they watched basketball games. Then Jack and Teal'c came home. Sam had dinner ready for them. The girls and their "students" ate in the living room. Not long after they were on their way, in two cars, to Cassies' high school. Cass took Lor, Batai and Greg to the student section.  
"Hey guys, it's Cass" a boy told some of his friends. His name was Tony, he was one of the guys Cassie hung around with, and therfore so did Cass. Their story was that they were cousins and Cass went to private school.  
"Hey Tony, Jess, Allie, Rob" Cass greeted them, "This is Lor, Batai, and Greg" she introduced her friends.  
"Sup!" Rob, a skinny boy with big ears that made him look somewhat like a leprachaun, shook each of their hands.  
"Batai huh? That's kinda a weird name" Jess said later, after the game had started. This led to a series of questions that reminded Cass that they needed a more solid cover story. Still, she let the Tok'ra handle it themselves and was pleased to find they did very well. After the game Jack took them back to the Mountain while Sam, Teal'c and Cass went home.   
The next day went much the same. Sam and Cass took the Tok'ra on a college visit, then out to luch where they sat at completely different tables so the three would really be on their own.  
"They're doing really well" Sam commented, crunching into one of her two salads.  
"Yeah. I'll admit, I was a little worried those first couple weeks"   
"A little? Cass, you were at Daniel's almost every night!" Sam laughed, "Anyway, now that they're not so stuffy they're really quite enjoyable" She gave a hooded glance at her daughter, "Greg's certainly nice"  
"Yes, he is, Mother" Cass answered, ripping into her club sandwich.  
"You like him?" Sam asked nonchalantly, but Cass knew she was very much paying attention and very interested in the answer.  
"Maybe" she said crypticlly and left it at that.  
  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Jack demanded later that night when Cass told him they were leaving.  
"Bowling, then out to a movie" Cass answered. The dad in Jack flashed in his eyes.  
Please, Dad. Don't be a teenager's father now.   
"I am a teenager's father!" he retorted. She smiled wrly and put a kiss on his cheek, then she was out the door. Sam came up behind him, slipping her hand into his.   
"She grew up too fast didn't she?"  
"She was grown up when she got here" Jack replied.  
"I don't know if she was ever a little girl" Sam said thoughtfully. Jack thought of the photos he'd found a year ago, pictures he'd treasured somewhere else. In those pictures, Cass was so happy, a normal little girl.  
"She was" he told Sam, "Once." 


	10. Bowling Shoes

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: Thanx everybody who's been reading and commenting! Tell me what you like most, so I can keep it up in the next story!  
"Hey! Batai right?" Tony grabbed Batai's hand and pumped it. The group of high schoolers asked Cassie about the three, especially since they seemed to be so much older. Cassie hadn't had a great answer. She'd just said something about them being family friends who'd just moved to the States.  
"Yes, that's right" Batai answered, "And you are Tony?" Tony nodded. Cass showed up to give Batai his bowling shoes.  
"What's wrong with my shoes?" he asked.  
"Nothing. You just have to wear bowling shoes when you go bowling." Cass answered. One of the first things Cass had done was take the Tok'ra shopping for civilian clothes. It hadn't been an easy task, they were very picky.  
"You've never been bowling before?" Rob asked.  
"No. We don't have bowling where we come from" Lor told him.  
"Come on" Jess and Allie both offered, "We'll teach you!"  
"We'll go get some sodas!" Cassie told them and while her friendstaught Lor, Batai and Greg the main point of bowling, she and her "cousin" went off to get drinks.  
"Cass, I can't get this one. Will you get it?" Cassie indicated the last drink on the counter.   
"My hands are just as full as yours" Cass replied.  
"No, I mean will you GET it"  
"Oh, Yeah. I got it" The drink miraculously stayed balanced ontop of Cassie's tray as they made their way to their lane.  
"Hey, Cass" Rob cried, "Your friends are pretty good for not having every played before!"  
"Yeah, well, they pick things up quickly" Cass answered.  
"No kidding!" Cassie laughed quietly beside her. The night progressed nicely until they were almost done with their games. Cass came out of the bathroom and was about to make a call to her parents, figurativly speaking, when Tony walked up. Cass's senses perked up. He stood so close that he blocked her "escape" route and blocked the group's view of her. She wasn't worried. She could over power the star football player easily, and if nothing else she could "shout" for help.  
"Hey, Cass" he said, drawing a bit closer, "Ya know, I've got my ferrari. It only fits two people"  
"Yeah, I saw it. Sweet car" she replied, taking a step back from Tony.  
"I thought maybe you'd wanna ride with me to the theatre" he offered. Cass held back a small chuckle. She could feel the smugness in him, and knew he would have a coniption fit if he knew she thought of him more as one of her little sister's friends than a peer.   
"Well, that's nice Tony, but...uh..."  
"She's riding with me" a firm voice said from behind Tony. Greg was a good head taller than Tony and Cass could feel the embaressment and intimidation building up in Tony. He reached past the boy and grabbedher hand, pulling her out of her cornered position.  
"Did you call your parents?" he asked tenderly, while still giving Tony a withering look. The question startled Cass. Either Greg had utilized his hard and new won knowledge more competently than she would have given him credit for, or her father had had a little talk with her "pupils".  
"No" she answered sweetly, "I didn't get the chance"  
"Well, come on, you can call in the car" he replied and they started walking away, her hand still encased in his.  
"Thanx" Cass said when they were out of ear shot.  
"No problem" Greg answered, somewhat surprising Cass again. He threw a glance over his shoulder to see Tony glaring after them. He slipped his arm around her waist as they made their way to the door, making a small butterfly flutter in her chest. His arm was a warm ring around her torso, spreading up into her cheeks. The cold night air did it's best to disspell the effect as the rest of their group poured out. Cass took a silent moment to notify her father that they were on their way to the movie theatre. When she released the link, she heard Cassie's paniced emotions calling out to her. She turned slightly and saw Tony talking to her, near his car.  
Fray? What's wrong? Cassie couldn't actually push her thoughts to Cass, but they were plain enough to read.  
He wants to know if you and Greg are together!   
Yes, tell him yes! Cass instructed her friend. She could feel the relief in Cassie as she delivered the verdict.  
"Cassie is telling Tony that we're dating" Cass informed Greg. He looked over at the two and got a little closer to Cass.  
"Perhaps I should stay close then" he said, "For the creditability of the ruse" Cass smiled at his reversion to formality. Lor and Batai joined them then and Cassie managed to pull herself away from Tony.   
"Maybe it's a good thing you don't socialize too much Cass" Cassie told her friend, "If that's the effect you're going to have on all guys!" The duo laughed, quite leaving the other three out, and they all climbed into the car.  
Cass payed little attention to the movie, with Greg's arm around her shoulders. She was quiet all the way back to the Mountain too. Only the night guards were on duty as Cass escorted the trio to their rooms while Cassie waited in the car.   
"Night guys. I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled tiredly at them and turned to leave.  
"Cassie" At Greg's call she turned around. Lor and Batai had already retreated to their rooms.   
"I had a good time tonight" he started, "Being your courtier was.....nice" Cass didn't even have the urge to laugh at his choice of words.  
" Yeah it was" she replied softly.  
"Do you think you might want to go out again.....just you and I?" he asked just as quietly. Cass was suddenly aware of how close they were and how deserted the hall was.   
"Mmmm....I think that'd be nice" she murmered as his head lowered down to hers, she felt his breath brush across her closed eyes, and his lips touched hers. 


	11. What the Future Holds

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
"It's only two more months" Cass offered, but her mother just gave her a withering look. They were setting up the second bassinet, which left little room to move around in. The room Teal'c had evacuated was being turned into a nursery, but it wouldn't be big enough for two toddlers.  
"We're going to have to move" Sam lamented. Cass knew she was right, but she cringed at the idea a bit. Even though this wasn't technically the house she'd grown up in, the echoes of her happy childhood still reverberated through the rooms.  
"Dad's home" was all she said. He came bounding up the stairs.  
"Hey"  
Carefull, her claws are out Cass warned privately. Jack didn miss a beat, he crossed the room and kissed his wife.  
"We brought dinner home" he told them, and led them downstairs to the living room where Teal'c was dishing chineese onto plates.   
"Between the two of you" Jack told the girls, "I'm lucky they had enough food to sell" Cass chuckled as she took the five boxes of food. Teal'c hadn't bothered even putting it on plates. One of Sam's favorites movies was just starting on the tv.  
Good thinking Cass applauded her father. She thought to ask about the test she knew he'd run the recruits through today out loud, but any reminder of work tended to aggravate her mother.  
How'd it go today? she asked silently instead. Her father gave her a look and then brought the day to his mind. She got the benefit of a running commentary of words and emotions as the events played out in his mind. The group had torn apart. Santos was in charge but Hall questioned every order she gave. Derodes came up with creative ideas but he cooperated with Santos. When they ended up having to split up, Hall completely disregarded Santos's orders, doing it his own way. His plan worked, but it left Santos and Derodes vunerable, and Brickner clueless. The three worked through it to finish the mission, but it was a closer call than it had to be.   
Guess Hall's out she said as she moved to her third box of food, What about Brickner? Jack didn't know. The door bell rang. Teal'c was already on his way back from the kitchen so he opened it.  
"It is Gray'ag O'Neill" he announced. Jack looked surprised but Cass didn't feel that from her mother.  
"Mom!" she said disgustedly and hopped up from the couch. Greg was still waiting by the door.  
"Come in Greg, I'm not finished with dinner yet"  
"Am I early?" he asked hesitantly.  
"No, I'll be done in a minute" Cass answered as they reached the living room and she flopped back onto the couch. Greg stood to the side of the room, trying to look inconspicuous.  
"What's up, guys?" Jack asked, looking from the visitor to his daughter and back again.  
"We're going out" Cass answered, her mouth full.  
"Cass, please don't inhale your food" Sam admonished, stuffing a large amount of lo mein into her own mouth.  
"Are the others not accompanying you?" Teal'c asked. Cassie looked up, surprised at his tone. It sounded like her father's. Quickly she decided to put the rest of her food in the fridge.   
"I'll eat it later" she told her surprised mother when the remaining two boxes disappeared from the table. Her coat appeared in her hand and Greg started for the door.   
"Cass!" her father called after her, "You didn't answer Teal'c's question"  
"No, they're not going" she replied and disappeared. The front door opened and a hand pulled Greg out.  
Bye! Her cheerful voice said in their heads. Jack moved for the door but Sam put a restraining hand on his arm.  
"She was going to start dating sometime" Outside, Cass and Greg were making a quick get away.   
"Does your father object?" Greg asked. Cass swallowed, for the first time nervous about cofiding completely in her father.   
"Not yet" she answered, "But he will"  
  
  
The three Tok'ra were put on SG teams. Batai on 2, Lor on 7 and Greg on 5. Jack made no immediate move to intervene with the man's courtship of his daughter, but she could feel his trepidation rising each time they went out together, alone or otherwise. It only took the group a couple of weeks to find a suitable house for the off worlders and to start filling it with what they would need. And it only took those couple of weeks for Jack to reach his final straw. He was waiting for her when she walked in from the garage.  
"Have a nice time?" She jumped and sucked a breath in.  
"For cryin' out loud! You scared me!' she cried, then narrowed her eyes, "How'd you do that? You were so quiet" She didn't like the idea that someone could quiet their mind so much that she wouldn't hear it, even if it was her own father. Especially if it was her father. She glanced at the clock. It was a few minutes after twelve. She didn't have a curfew, but she didn't feel it was too late.  
"What do you want, Dad?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea already.   
"I want to know what's going on" he answered, no hint of humor of any sort lurking any where close to the surface of his mind. Most uncharacteristic. Cass sat down. They were in the dining room, and the moonlight from outside was the only light in the room. Cass could see just fine, but she knew her father couldn't, so she flicked a lamp on.   
"You already know" she told him. He slapped his hadn on the table. Loudly.  
"Damn it, Cassi!" he shouted, really startling her with his raised voice, "You're barely 17!"   
"And well able to make my own decisions!" she shouted right back.  
"He's not even human!" Jack exclaimed, rising from his chair and pacing behind the table.  
"He's close enough!"  
"You don't even know him!" her father cried, "And he's too old for you!"  
"For cryin' out loud, Dad! Age? Are you kidding?" she flung her own arms up, "Yes, he's from another plaent, and yes, he's older than me! What do you think my life would be like with someone from Earth? Someone my own age?"  
Jack was suddenly struck by the future his daughter had already accepted for herself ; a lonely life, filled with missions, advancements, prestiege, but only Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. And eventually she would be alone, far outliving any of them. No father, no Teal'c, no Daniel. Even in this universe, her mother would eventually be gone. She would proably even out live her much younger siblings.   
"Always keeping secrets, always holding back! Secrets about my work, secrets about my abilities! And even if I could tell him, enduring that fear in the back of his mind, always worrying about what I'm doing, what I'm hearing, what I'm thinking!" she breathed out and Jack could see tears in her eyes, "I don't have to hide with Greg. No secrets. And he doesn't fear me. He's seen almost as much as me, Makara even more. He understands, it's not a problem" Jack just stood silently for a second.   
"What the hell is going on down here?" Sam was on the stairs, Teal'c was emerging from his room Cass knew her rampant emotions was what had really woken them, for they hadn't been truly shouting that loud.  
I have to chance Dad she said privately, I won't have the chance again.  
Jack frowned, but nodded. Cass glanced at her mother, sent a reassuring feeling and disappeared. 


	12. Back To Work

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
"I'm just glad to be back at work, sir" Cass told the General.   
"Good. You're just in time. Planet P36-F2 has been slotted for your next mission. The probes show it to be very Earth like, with large plains of grass. There weren't any buildings or other signs of civilization near the Stargate."  
"Sounds fun" Cass replied, wiggling her eye brows at Jack. Things had returned to normal, as if their clash had never happened.  
"Gear up" Hammond ordered. A half hour later, SG-1 stood in front of the Gate as it opened.  
"Be careful!" Sam's voice came over the com. Jack turned slightly and looked up. Sam had been put back on semi-active duty, working on some new theories about the gate and possible uses of naquidem. Cass gave her a reckless grin and they stepped into the wormhole.  
A cool breeze brushed over them, a light caress that brought the scent of a new summer and fresh grasses. The only view from the gate was 3 foot grass plains and blue skies. The grass was a light yellow green and it swayed back and forth in the breeze. The sky was robin egg's blue and only a couple of fluffy clouds floated by.  
"Nice planet" Daniel commented, blowing his nose into a knickercheif. A scream rent through the air and they all twisted around to look behind the gate.  
"Famous last words" Cass replied. A little girl lay in the grass, crying and holding her ankle. In the not too distant distance, a house stood against the starkness of the flat plain. They could see their was a ring devoid of grass around the house and shade trees grew tall on either side of it. The little girl moaned again.  
"Dad?" Jack nodded. Cass handed him her gun and moved around the gate. The girl whimpered and tried to move again.   
"No, no, no! Shhhh.....it's okay! I won't hurt you" Cass put out a reassuring feeling and the girl stopped trembling. She wore a blue home spun dress and her pale hair was in pig tails and freckles were splattered across her face. Cass crept closer and hunkered down beside her. She smiled warmly and reached out for her. The girl squirmed but didn't pull back. Cass touched her ankle.  
"It's broken, Dad!" she called. Jack Daniel and Teal'c joined them. Cass waited for the girl to get frightened at the sight of Teal'c but she didn't. Or rather, she wasn't afraid of Teal'c, but of the men in general.   
"It's all right" Cass said soothingly, "It's my family. They won't hurt you"  
"How bad is it?" Jack asked.  
"It's broken, but not shattered. We need to wrap it though. I can probably block most of the pain, but it's delicate work, so you'll have to wrap it." Cass answered as her father pulled out a role of guaze. The little girl's eyes were large and round, and tears were forming in their corners.  
"What's your name?" Cass asked.  
"She may not speak english" Daniel said. The little girl looked up at him, then at Jack, who was getting closer, and then at Cass who was still pouring out good feelings.  
"Maria" she said softly, a slight spanish accent, " I Maria" Cass put a smug smile in Daniel's head.  
"I'm Cass. This is my.....Papa? Pare? Ci?" The girl swallowed and nodded, more wonder in her eyes than fear now. Jack was kneeling in the grass too now, lifting the girl's bare foot to he lap. She gasped and Cass put her hands on her leg, just above the ankle, and closed her eyes.  
"Cass?" Cassi nodded at her Dad. He began to wrap the ankle, quickly and tightly. When he was done, Cass lifter her hands slowly and fell backwards on her butt.  
"You okay?" Jack asked worriedly. Cass nodded and pulled out one of the special nutrient bars Janet insisted she carry in case of just such and incident.   
"Maria? Maria!" a woman's voice called across the field of grass. She didn't sound worried, so she probably hadn't seen the strangers arrive.  
"Should we take her home?" Jack asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.  
You better carry her though Cass told him. Jack bent and lifted the small girl. She squeeled and tried to get down.  
"No, it's okay!" Cass said, "We're going home. Ah, casa?" She pointed to the house. The girl looked terrified, of being carried or of Jack Cass didn't know, but they started across the field, Teal'c and Daniel pushing grass out of the way in front. They soon reached the edge and emerged into a front yard strewn with bikes, and jump ropes and other toys. A swing set and slide were off to the side.  
"Lots of toys for one kids" Daniel whispered.  
"Momma! Momma!" Maria called from her perch. Jack winced, but then a slender young girl, and quite a gaggle of kids, came around from behind the house. The girl looked about Cassi's age, and she had very long dark hair and olive/chocolate skin. She stopped dead in her tracks and the kids piled into each other.   
"Maria!" she cried softly.  
"She's hurt" Cass told her. The girl drew a bit closer.  
"You are not the Gatherers?" she asked. Her accent was slightly spanish too, but she was perfectly understandable.  
"Uh, no" Daniel answered. The girl regarded him oddly, though without the fear Maria had.  
"I am Anala, I am the keeper, the Mother"  
Dad, there's no way she can be the mother of all these kids Cass told them, She doesn't look any older than me! Jack estimated there were 20 or so kids, in varrying ages, but none of them looked older than 12.   
"I am Jack. This is Daniel, Teal'c and Cassi."  
"Why have you come here?" Anala asked, looking pointedly at the girl still in Jack's arms.  
"We came to meet you" Daniel answered.  
"Me?"  
"Your people" he amended.  
"I am confused. You say you come to meet my people, but then why do you come here?"  
"Your people don't live here?" Jack asked. Anala shook her head.  
"This is the Place of the Pure"  
"Momma?" Maria was getting restless in Jack's arms.  
"Oh, forgive me" Anala walked forward cautiously and held her arms out for the child. Jack handed her over. Anala smiled, and Cass suddenly realized she'd been testing them.  
"You must be hungry. It is nearly time to eat. Come, you can join us" Anala turned adn walked through the gaggle of children, who all started following her behind the house. Jack shrugged and followed them.  
Behind the house was a mini farm. There was a large vegetable garden to the far right, big enough to produce for 21 people. A fruit orchard sprawled to the left, and some of the children tore off to shimmy up the branches and fade away into the leaves. There was a small barn type building in between and there was a single horse sticking it's head out of the window. There were cats everywhere, and a couple of dogs joined the fray.  
"At least they follow one Earth tradition" Cass commented as they walked through the menagerie.  
"What's that?" Daniel asked, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.  
"Every child needs a dog" Cass gave her Dad a sly look and he shook his head. Anala, with Maria still in her arms, led the way into the house. 


	13. In The Place of the Pure

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
The first room seemed to be a pantry, the walls were lined with shelves which canned foods of every sort sat upon. That room led to a very large kitchen. There were four modern looking electric stoves along one wall, three sinks with old fashioned pumps along another, and the third was one long counter space with cupboards above and below. Cass allowed her surprise about the stoves to leak out to the rest of her comrades.  
"Anala, do you know how these work?" she asked. Anala turned.  
"Of course. You push that button and the surface gets hot, but there is no fire"   
No fire? That means electricity. That means there's a generator around here somewhere. And that someone else is working it. Cass thought to them all.  
"This is not Goa'uld technology" Teal'c commented. Anala was still moving and so they followed her. The kitchen opened right up to a large living room. The front door was standing open and you could see the stargate through the screen. There were about four couches arranged in a pentagon shape in front of a fire place the size of the wall.  
"Cozy" Jack said. A flight of stairs led to the upper floor. It was open, with a rail preventing the children from falling. The hallway was lined with 6 doors. Anala climbed the stairs and entered the second door. There was a plaque on the front that read: Constella, Katarine, Rosie, Maria. SG-1 could see beyond the threshold that there were two sets of bunk beds against the walls. A single window looked over a field outside. Anala layed Maria on a bed.  
"Bella?" A girl, about eleven, pushed past the strangers and sat on the bed next to Maria. Anala closed the door and led her guests back down into the kitchen. She put two kettles of tea on the stoves and asked them to sit at the very long table.  
"Anala, you said this was the Place of the Pure. What does that mean?" Daniel asked.  
"Only the Pure may serve in the Temple" Anala answered.  
"We did not see a Temple" Teal'c said. Anala gave him a funny look.   
"The Temple is in the Home Place"   
"Do you come from the Home Place?" Cass questioned.  
"Of course"  
"And the children?" Jack pressed.  
"Yes" Anala answered.  
"Anala, why do the children call you Momma?" Daniel asked.  
"I am the Mother" Cass could tell Anala was very confused by these questions and as the girl rose to pour them tea she warned the men to back off a little.  
"You'll have to make sure that Maria doesn't walk on her ankle for a while" Cass said, accepting her tea.  
"Yes, I will" Anala answered, "If you do not come from the Home Place, where do you come from?"  
"We come from a planet called Earth" Jack answered. Anala smiled meekly.  
"I do not know what that is" she replied, "Do you have Mothers there?"  
"Yes, but not like you do" Daniel answered.  
"I would like to meet one of your kind of mothers" Anala said eagerly.  
"Uh" Daniel glanced at Jack, "We might be able to arrange that" Somewhere a clock chimed and the children started rushing in. Each seemed to know their duty for some of them started to put a table cloth on, some started setting hte table, while others pulled food out of the ovens.  
"Constella, Fredrique, Josh, Layna, you eat in the common room. The guests can have your seats" Anala ordered. The four oldest nodded. When the table was set, each child took their plates and line up in front of the stoves. The very young ones (there were two or three below four) were helped by the older ones.  
"They're organized at least" Jack said, taking his plate and getting in line. They were each given a large slice of vegetable pie in a creamy sauce. The crust was made of corn rather than wheat bread, and Cass guessed the sauce was made of goat's milk rather than cow's.  
The lunch was loud and raucous but all of the children were exceedingly polite. Two of them took meals up to Bella and Maria and they all stayed to help clear away the dirty dishes. Cass was nearly swooning by the time they'd disperesed again.  
"Cassi?" Jack asked. There were definate down sides to his daughter's powers.  
"Is she all right?" Anala asked worriedly.  
"I'm okay Dad" Cass answered, "Just.....a lot"  
"Please, what is 'Dad'?" Anala asked.  
"It means I'm her father" Jack told her.  
"You are a Father?" Anala sounded very excited.  
"Yes" Jack answered hesitantly. Anala immediately bowed slightly and averted her gaze.   
"I did not know" she said, "All of our Fathers perished in the Struggle" She backed away slightly and then turned and began pulling what looked like chalk-board tablets out of drawer in a table that a lamp sat on. Cass took the chance to voice some concerns.  
If all of their Fathers are dead, where did all of these kids come from? she 'pathed.  
"Perhaps it was a recent event" Teal'c suggested.  
No, she doesn't remember it herself. It's like a legend, only it's true.  
"In that case," Daniel conjectured, "Maybe they weren't really fathers at all. Maybe they were some kind of warrior or something"  
"Hey, Anala!" Jack called. The girl approached with her head bowed. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"You can look at me" he told her. She cautiously raised her head to look at him. Her eyes flicked around, and when she saw she would not be punished for looking at a Father, she returned to her earlier relaxed state.  
"Can you tell us what happened to the Fathers?" Daniel asked.  
"All of the Father's died in the Struggle" Anala answered mournfully.  
"How do you know that?" Jack inquired.  
"It is written" Anala said as if they should know. Daniel's head snapped up.  
"Where?" he asked excitedly.  
"In the Book of the Fathers"  
"Can you show us?" Anala hesitated but then nodded. They all trudged back up the stairs to the end of the hall to a door with no plaque. Anala opened the door and it was obvious it was her own room. A glass and wood cabinet stood against one wall, and it was to this Anala walked. She pulled out a key from under her shirt and unlocked the case. She yanked one of the leather-bound books out and held it between both of her hands like a Bible.  
"This is the book of the Fathers" She said it almost mystically. Daniel took the book carefully, aware of it's obvious importance. He studied the image branded on the front, flipped it oer and looked at the back, then flipped it back over and lifted the cover.  
"No!" Anala shouted and dove at him. She stopped an inch in front of him, but he quickly slammed the book shut. Anala backed away.  
"Only a Father may read the Book"   
"Oh, I'm sorry" Daniel apologized, handing the book to Jack, "Here, Jack, you read it" Jack sighed and opened the book. He flipped through it and snapped it back closed.  
"I can't read it" he said, handing it back to Daniel and kind of smiling like he does, "Imagine that"  
"Anala, can an Uncle not read the Book?" Cass asked, following a hunch. Anala looked from Cass to Daniel, looking suspicious.  
"An Unlce, of course, is the Keeper of the Books"  
"Gee Daniel" Jack smirked, "Do you have a name on every planet we go to?"  
"Anala, Daniel is an Uncle" Cass ignored her father.  
"On our planet we call them dweebs" he added. Cass gave him a bemused look.  
"He is a Father, he is an Uncle, are you then a Daughter?" Anala threw her hands in the air.  
"Uh, I'm his daughter" Cass jerked her thumb at her Dad.  
"Of course!" Anala sighed, "Almost an entire Family stands before me! Fine! I have other duties to attend to. Read the Sacred Books, but do not take them from this room!" She spun, flicking her long hair in their faces and stomped from the room. Jack shrugged and gestured for Daniel to procede. He opened the book carefully and flipped through the first few pages.  
"Well?" Jack wasn't really annoyed, there was no need to hurry. Daniel looked up and pushed his glasses farther up on his nose.  
"It's mostly in ancient spanish, but there's what looks like soem french, maybe portugese in there. It's going to take me some time to translate.  
"Fine, you stay here and translate. We'll go explore" Jack told him, "Teal'c you're with me. Cass........"  
"I'll find something to do" his daughter told him.  
"Great" Daniel said somewhat sarcasticlly.  
"Have fun" Jack waved and they left. 


	14. And Back Home Again

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: Hope you're liking this!Please forgive, I can't do accent marks on the spanish words, you'll just have to imagine! I've got the rest written, and you'll never believe the ending! Please keep letting me know what you think!  
  
Jack and Teal'c came pushing their way back through the tall grass. From her perch in one of the orchard trees, Cass saw them coming early. She waved, and mentally drew their attention to her waving appendage. Her father waved back and she carefully picked her way back down the trunk of the tree. She ran and got two glasses (or rather wooden cups) of water for them and met the explorers at the edge of the "farm".  
"Thanx." Jack said and gulped his water down. Teal'c sipped his more slowly, not as worn as his human counterpart was.  
"Find anything interesting?" she asked, 'porting more water into his glass.  
"We found some kind of ruins. Teal'c says they're probably local" her father answered, "You?"  
"Mostly I've just been watching the kids" Cass told them as they started back for the house, "They're very organized. They each have a job and then studies to do, and theyn they get to play. There's apparently a small river near by with a swimming hole" An image of Jack teaching a very young Cass how to swim in a muddy river lined by shade trees filled their heads. The water was cool and the air was hot and Cass's laughter seemed to echo in the quiet.  
"What was that?" Jack asked. Above them, Daniel's head stuck out of a window.  
"Huh? Oh, you're back. I'll be down in a minute"  
"We went camping?" Jack was saying by the time Daniel got down into the yard.  
"Yeah. We actually got vacation time occasionally. At least when I was younger" Cass told him, "Tar Creek camping grounds"  
"Tar Creek? I took you to Tar Creek?" Jack repeated, then turned to Daniel, "What did you find, Uncle?"   
"Uh, well it's basically a code of conduct, rituals, traditions, how to train new Fathers. There's more there though, I just have to figure it out"  
"So" Jack gave his friend a look, "Go figure it out"  
"Right. Uh, small problem" Daniel answered, "Anala won't let me take notes, or copies, or leave the room. I'm going to have to come back"  
"I don't think that that'll be a problem. The General's probably going to want to send a team to study those ruins" Cass said.  
"You found ruins?" Daniel asked.   
"Yeah, just some a huts and stuff. Teal'c says they're not Goa'uld" Cass kind of smiled at her father's tone. Anala come walking out of the house. Cass could feel that she was no longer agitated.  
"You have returned. Good. Dinner will be soon, just before the sun sets. Will you stay?" she asked. Jack checked his watch.  
"Well, actually, I think we'll be headed home"  
"You will return?" Anala asked.  
"Sure" Cass smiled.  
"And you will bring a Mother with you?" A light burned in her eyes.  
She needs a mother herself Cass commented.  
"We'll see" Jack answered. Just then Maria and Bella came out the door. Anala turned, saw them and smiled  
"Maria will want to say goodbye" she said as the little girl, assisted by the older girl, hobbled over. She stood behind Anala's legs, peeking around at them, a shy smile on her face. The other girl, Bella, watched her carefully, but she smiled shyly too. Anala gently propelled Maria in front of her, and the young girl looked up at them.  
"Gracias, Padre" she said. Her little voice had such a heavy spanish accent.  
"And Cass, and Daniel and.......and......." Cass watched her try to get her tounge around Teal'c and laughed.  
"Tik" she offered. Maria smiled a little less shyly.  
"Tik. For.....helping?....me" Anala smiled and nodded.  
"No problem, kid" Jack smiled back at her. All of the children followed them back to the stargate as the sun began to lower, casting pink fingers across the sky. As they drew close to the gate, Jack and Daniel gave Cass a funny look. They were seeing a sky striped in dark purple and faint pink, and they could feel the warmth of a merry little campfire. Cass gave no indication that she knew she was broadcasting, but she never let out random thoughts or feelings, so they didn't say anything. The first signs of darkness were touching the sky as Daniel dialed home.  
"Farewell, Father, Daughter, Uncle and Teal'c" Anala bowed as they stepped up to the gate.  
"See ya!" Jack replied, and they were gone.  
  
The quiet tranquility of the planet was replaced by the blaring warning sirens of the SGC.  
"It's just us!" Jack yelled as he stepped onto the ramp, Daniel, Teal'c and Cass following behind him.  
"Something wrong, Colonel?" Hammond asked from the control room above.  
"Nah. We'll meet you in the briefing room, sir" the Colonel answered. Sam was wading through the guards that had piled into the gate room. Greg was just behind her. Jack kissed Sam and watched over her shoulder as Greg embraced Cassi. The urge to go over and drag him away ran through his veins but he resisted, remembering the haunting future Cass had planned for, and had this one chance to escape.  
"You okay?" Greg asked, "You look a little shaken" Cass smiled, for a second amazed at his use of her language, and smiled reassuringly at him.  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, and the sirens startled me out of it" she told him.   
"You're going to see Dr. Fraiser?" Greg asked as they started walking out of the room.  
"Yeah, then Dad wants us to brief General Hammond"  
"I have more training to do" Greg told her, pecking her cheek, "I'll see you later" Cass just yawned and nodded. She ported a tray of food into the infirmary for herself.   
"I needed that space" Fraise scolded lightly.   
"It'll be empty soon enough" Daniel told her as Cass began stuffing the food into her mouth.  
"When was the last time you ate?" Janet asked the girl as she finished Teal'c's checkup.  
"Lunch" Cass answered through a full mouth.  
"That was only two hours ago"   
"On Earth" Daniel reminded her. Fraise nodded.  
"You're fine Teal'c" she said and moved on. The team had an easy time of explaining the situation to General Hammond.  
"There's a possibility that this situation is not as benign as it appears to be" he told them, "however, I agree with you assesments. We'll schedual a few more visits to.....do they have a name for their planet?"  
"Not really, sir, I doubt they even know it's another planet" Daniel answered.  
"All right, you'll return next week" Hammond told them.  
"What about me, sir?" Sam, who had attended the debriefing, asked.  
"You're not on active duty, Major" the General reminded her.  
"I know sir, but Daniel said that Anala asked to meet a mother. I'm a mother"  
"It might be better if we sent another mother. Dr. Fraiser perhaps" Hammond said.  
She really wants to go Cass told everyone but her mother, I don't see how it would be dangerous.  
"Actually sir, it might be better if we took the Major" Daniel piped up, "Sam is obviously a mother, but we might have to take some sort of proof if we took Janet" Cass doubted it. Anala had readily accepted that Jack was a Father without any proof. It was a good way to get Sam on the team though, so she didn't say a thing.  
"All right, Major" Hammond conceded, "You can go. I'm also sending SG-5 and SG-9 with you to help inspect those ruins. I want you to asses the possiblitiy of setting up a research facility too."  
"Yes, sir!" 


	15. A Father's Warning

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
"Where's Cass?" Jack asked.  
"Sleeping" Sam answered, handing him a paint brush. They were working on the nursery, finishing the trim work. They had gone with blue walls with a stars and planets border around the upper perimeter. Baseball was the second general theme. At first Sam had wanted to add something a little more feminine too, but she was out voted by both Jack and Cass. She had to admit, however, that despite the "male" kind of bent, the room was generally neutral. Sam could tell setting the room up, getting ready for another boy, was harder on Jack than preparing for another girl. He would be reminded of Charlie every time he looked at their son. They had never really spoken about Charlie, and Daniel, perhaps Jack's best friend, had advised her not to push the conversation. She did know the boy had played baseball. She suddenly thought to ask Cass about it.  
"Greg is coming to dinner" she told him.   
"Oh, yay" Jack wiped his brush off and set it down.  
"He's really a nice boy, Jack. You'd like him" He didn't respond. "She's plenty old enough" That image of a little girl craddled in his arms surfaced.  
"Yeah" he said quietly and shook himself. He turned around a Sam was clutching her belly.  
"You okay?" he asked, placing his own hand on her. He could feel the kids kicking, hard, but rhythmically.  
"Please don't let them be drummers" Sam joked.  
Dinner went well, although Sam wasn't sure about the look on Teal'c's face. It looked a little too much like the look on Jack's face. Still, he was pretty quiet during the meal, which wasn't abnormal. Actually, finding a subject to talk about with Greg wasn't easy. Finally, they stopped trying and talked about whatever they wanted.  
When dinner was over Cass and Sam took the dishes to the sink and Jack snuk Greg out to the garage, Teal'c close behind.  
"Jack would you bring me that...." Sam stopped as she turned around, "Where'd they go?" Cass's eyes wandered.  
"They're in the garage" she answered. Sam resubmerged her hands in the water.  
"What're they doing?" she asked. Cass's gaze returned to the sink.  
"Don't know" she said, "Dad's blocking me"  
"He can do that?"  
"Apparently" Cass did not sound happy.  
  
Meanwhile, in the garage, Jack was hedging.  
"So, Greg, what did you do back home?" He grabbed a cloth and started rubbing it across the hood of his truck.  
"I helped...with the crystals that make out tunnels" Greg answered with a sligh hesitation.  
"Ah...."   
"What are your intentions involving Cassi O'Neill?" Teal'c suddenly demanded.  
"Or we can do it that way" Jack threw his cloth away and he and Teal'c had Greg cornered against the work bench.   
"My intentions are good" Greg answered, "I have deep feelings for her"  
"Yeah? So do we" Daniel, who had just arrived, joined the fray.  
"Even among the Jaffa, men are not always faithful to their wives" Teal'c said, his own marital problems in his mind's eye. Greg's eyes flashed.  
"Not so among the Tok'ra" Makara said, "We choose only one life mate"  
"Cass will eventually die" Daniel reminded the symbiot. The eyes flashed again.  
"So will I" Greg told them, "I may out live her, she may outlive me. We both lead dangerous lives. But the love between us is worth the riks of pain." Jack backed off a bit. Greg had responded eloquently, not that that was any sign of his love. But he couldn't deny Cassi the chance at a happy life, especially after he'd gone on.  
"She is still quite young" Teal'c said.  
"I will not push her"   
"If you ever, EVER do ANYthing, even the smallest thing, to cause her ANY pain, I will chase you through every stargate that exists" Jack warned the younger man.  
"Nor will you escape my wrath" Teal'c added.  
"Or mine" Daniel told him. The young man, wise beyond his years due to the symbiot inside him, looked at each man.  
"Your love for Cassandra is very great" he said, "And you do it justice"  
"Yeah. Let's hope we can say the same about you" Jack said and they went back in the house.   
"Uncle Danny, I think you owe me a game of chess" Cass said as the men came back in. She was putting a couple plates in the dishwasher and Greg stopped right by her.  
"You okay?" she asked very quietly.  
"Yes" Greg answered, "Their love for you runs very deep"  
"No kidding" Cass replied, leaving the dishwasher to womp Daniel at chess.   
On the appointed day, Sam jury rigged into a uniform, SGs 1, 5, and 9 stepped through the gate back to The Place of the Pure. They made their way through the field of grass to the house. Some of the smaller children were out front playing, but they all hopped off their toys to crowd around the arriving teams.   
"You have brought more people with you" Anala commented as she pushed her way through the children. She sounded concerned.  
"Is that okay, Anala?" Daniel asked. She hesitated.  
"Yes, it is alright, Uncle"   
"Anala, I want you to meet my Mother. This is Sam" Sam came forward at Cass's introduction. Anala's eyes grew round a for a few seconds Cass though she might drop to one knee.  
"It is an honor to meet you, Mother Sam" she said reverently.  
"And you, Mother Anala" Sam replied.  
"You are swollen, Mother" Anala pointed out. Sam looked around for a cue but found none.  
"Yes. I'm going to have twins" Sam told her.  
"I do not yet have the honor of bearing a successor. Mother Sam, forgive me, I have many questions"  
"Well, I'm not sure I can answer them, but I'll try" Sam said with a smile.   
"There are many of you now" Anala adressed the rest of the congregation, "It will take more time to prepare food"  
"Don't worry about it" Jack told her, "We brought our own."  
"As you wish Father" Anala nodded at him, "What things shall you do now? Does the Uncle wish to again read the Sacred Books?"  
"Yes!" Daniel responded, "And, ah, Bennett and Forus here are coming with me. Bennett is a new Father and Forus is...um, a new Uncle. They need to read the Books" Anala wasn't sure Daniel was telling the truth, but she could not accuse the Uncle of lying.  
"As you say, Uncle Daniel. And what of you, Daughter Cass?" Cassi looked at her father.  
"You take SG-5 and......explore. General wants a base here. Teal'c and I will take the rest to those ruins. Back here at.....1900 hours"  
"Yes sir!" They all replied and split off in their respective directions. The children trailed along behind Jack and Cass's groups until the four oldest herded them back to their jobs, in the gardens and at their books. Sam followed Anala to the house.  
"Will it disturb you, Mother Sam, if I work while we talk?" she asked.  
"No, of course not" Sam replied, "Is there something I can do to help?"  
"Oh, no Mother Sam! You Carry, you must do nothing" Sam immediately knew that men must be in charge wherever this Home Place was. Anala pulled a chair out from the table so Sam sat. Anala drew a basket of potatoe looking things to her and started peeling them with an odd looking knife.   
"Mother Sam, you say you will bear more than one child?" Sam nodded, "What if both are girls, or boys? What job will they take?"  
"Well, they'll be whatever they want" Sam replied.  
"But they cannot both be Fathers"  
"Sure they can, on our world. Cass can do whatever she wants when she's old enough" Anala's eyes grew wide again and she almost cut herself.  
"Daughter Cass is your Fruit?" But she is a Daughter, she will no suceed you in your Raising Place?" The girl suddenly got very excited, "But she says she is the Daughter of Father Jack!"  
"She is" Sam said calmly, but she was confused. Anala's people must have very strict rules about procreation.  
"And the children withing you, they are of Father Jack as well?" Sam nodded. Anala leaned back in her chair, her potatoe peeling forgotten.  
"I have never heard of such a thing" 


	16. More Missions, A Dream and Invasion

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
AN: Warning: this is a VERY long chapter!   
  
Over the next month, Sg's 1, 5, and 9 went back to the Place of the Pure many times. Most of them knew all of the kids by name, and where they worked. Maria's ankle had healed nicely and she was doing without crutches now, though she still hobbeled a bit. Cass had become their favorite because she would "juggle" anything they asked her to, except other children. Several of the older boys, Marcus and Inigo especially, a pair of 7 and 8 year olds, followed Jack and Teal'c almost everywhere, mimichking them as best they could. Daniel, along with Bennett, Forus, and Sam collected a lot of information about Anala's people and their customs.  
"The Parts of the Family are like the branches of government, only it's really a religion. The Books are full of traditions, codes of conduct, histories, training directions, and rules for....um....procreation" he told told Jack excitedly over dinner one night. They were slotted for five straight days and had set up a camp in the tall grasses behind the barn/stable. Sam was due in two weeks, January 28th to be exact. Summer had a firm hold on the Place of the Pure but on Earth winter was still breaking out. Jack had had doubts about Sam coming along, but Janet had assured him that two weeks was plenty of leeway time. Darrow and Moorway, the two specialists from 5 and 9 helping Jack at the ruins while Daniel was busy with the Books, were almost done with their work. There was little more than two crushed huts and a few broken pieces of pottery, but it was enough to keep them excited.  
"Many, many rules for that" Sam commented. She sat on the ground, leaning against Jack's legs, eating the extra rations she had brought along. On the other side of the camp fire, Cass laughed at the image in her mother's head. She shivered slightly and Greg pulled her into him.  
"I found something else though" Jack raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
"There's a reference, in the Book of the Pure, and another in the Book of the Fathers. Basically something about the Place of the Pure being spoiled"   
"And?" Jack prodded.  
"The Fathers decend upon the Pure"  
"What does that mean, Uncle Danny?" Cass asked. Daniel shrugged.  
"I'm not sure" he answered, but it didn't take Cass's senses to tell he was worried about it.  
"I believe it is late" Teal'c said.  
"I think you're right, Teal'c" Sam said as she used Jack to push herself from the ground. The others zipped themselves into their tents, Teal'c took up his night watch post, and Cass and Jack snuggled into their sleeping bags on opposite sides of the fire.  
  
The images seemed to flash through his mind like lightning as the night slowly crept by and he slept through it........  
Moonlight poured through the window and Jack drug himself out of bed to gather a crying infant from her crib......the door creaked open ad a frightened four year old with tear stains dripping down to her chin climbed into th large bed to snuggle against her Daddy, the only one who could protect her rom the terrifying images that found their way into her mind, uninvited..........a seven year old in pig tails suddenly found herself in the backyard instead of her bedroom where she'd been not a second ago and he gathered her up, telling her she'd be okay and they'd learn to control this strange and frightening ablitiy together...........a gun fired and a man fell and the 12 year old's eyes grew to the size of saucers as the weapon fell from her hand and the emptiness of the dead man's body filled her with the kind of guilt only the devil should ever have to endure, but he was there, telling her she'd done the right thing, she'd had to save Uncle Danny, he'd help her get through the pain.............a million times, different surroundings, happy times, bad times, different years, but always the same face, always him, and always he was saying "I love you"  
.....And then there was gun fire and the pain engulfed her as he fell to the ground, his body ruined and his soul gone from it, and the wormhole pulled her away, the echo of his love a knife to her heart, slowly stabbed and slowly drawn out again, the cold ground of an alien planet her only consolation now.........  
  
Jack woke in a cold sweat. On the other side of the fire, Cass tossesd in her troubled sleep, and her father knew he'd been privy to her dream/memories once again. Months ago he'd shared the first one with her, cementing her in his heart forever, deeply entrenched in his own soul. Despite all her strength, all of her abilities, she couldn't outrun the deep psychological trauma she'd been forced to endure at the hands of an ungraceful Fate and a cruel universe she had barely escaped. Jack knew she was blissfully happy, her Father brought back to life, her mother handed her with a smile, and the healing love of a man who knew too well, and yet the dreams haunted her. Jack wondered if she would ever escape the pain, and offered to some unseen, unknown, unparticipatory God his own life to lift that weight from the girl's strong shoulders. She still tossed in her dreams, and Jack couldn't stand her suffering anymore.  
"Cassi, baby" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes flew open, and Jack could see her trembling. The small frightened four year old who didn't understand the cruelty of the world in her eyes again. She leapt into his arms and he was there to comfort her, one more time.  
  
"Good morning, campers!" Jack greeted the team as they emerged into the cool mist of morning. This was their last day in the Place of the Pure, and Daniel and Darrow assured them they wouldn't need to come back for a long while. Cass was already cleaning the fire ring out and Teal'c had a tent down and put away.  
"We're due back home at 1400 hours, so let's get a move on" Jack ordered. Behind him, four children came running toward them, screaming in terror. They all grabbed guns and tried to see throug the mist to what the problem was. Cass flinched as the children grew closer.  
"Hey, hey! Gloria, Inigo!" Jack caught the two as they tried to flee.   
"Grab Jolina and Roberto!" he shouted over his shoulder.  
"Got em!" Forus yelled.  
"Inigo, Inigo!" Jack had to let go of Gloria to keep ahold of the young boy, but luckily she had an affinity for Greg and she ran straight to him.  
"Inigo, what's wrong?" Jack asked again. The boy started jabbering in his own language, a hodge podge of spanish and french, which Jack didn't understand a word of.  
"He just keeps saying 'they're coming' " Daniel told him.  
"Who's coming Inigo?" Jack asked, but the little boy was too frightened to answer.  
"All right, get this stuff down!" Jack ordered quietly, "Forus, Darrow" he pointed to his eyes and then at the Gate, telling them to scout. Bennett and Paroski took the kids while everyone else pulled the camp down. Darrow and Forus came jogging back.  
"Sir, it looks like men from the Home Place. They grabbed Fredrique and Constella, two of em took em back through the gate, but there's about 10 of em spreading out from the house." Darrow reported quietly. More screams and wallers could be heard coming from the house. Jack signaled for them to move out, around the orchard and around the gate so they came up from the front.  
Dad, what about the kids? Cass asked silently.   
"Guess we'll have to take them with us for now" Jack answered very quietly. Cass nodded and the kids came floating behind them as they ran. They all tried to scream, but Cass stopped the sounds before they could escape from their little mouths. That only served to terrify them even more but Cass didn't have the time to explain. The three teams crept up very quietly on the gate. They squatted in the grass while Daniel dialed home. As soon as the gate opened, they heard shouts from what had to be the men from the Home Place, and they were getting closer. The SG teams loaded the trolley up with their gear and Cass rolled it up and through the gate, unhappy with the speed of it's engine. As soon as it was through a shot hit the ground at Teal'c's feet.  
Shit! resounded dully in the skulls of SG-1 as Cass, Jack, Teal'c and Greg dropped to the ground to cover the rest of the team. The shots coming from the men were not staff weapon energy, but they were some sort of energy weapon.  
Are we the only ones in this universe that uses projectiles? Cass asked as she fired back into the grass. They could see the men closing in on them, shouting to each other. Every blast got closer.  
"Go, go, go!" Jack shouted. Forus grabbed Gloria and led SG-9 with additions of Inigo, Jolina and Roberto, through the gate. Darrow and most of SG-5 made it through a few seconds behind.  
Then a shot got through. The blue-green beam pierced through the shimmering event horizen.  
"Ah, for cryin' out loud!" Jack muttered. As soon as that blast got through to the other side, Hammond would close the iris.  
"Hurry, hurry!" Sam was a having a little problem hauling ass and Jack hung back with her. Cass was at the front of the line, but she was hanging back too. Suddenly Greg caught something the rest of them had missed.  
"Cassi!" he shouting in warning, but he was too late. The blast tore right into her chest, the force throwing her onto her back. Greg was the first to her side, checking her pulse.  
"She's not dead!" he shouted, but the rest of them already knew it. They had felt her die before, and they hadn't this time. The men from the Home Place were nearly upon them. They were still firing, but they had horrible aim. Still three more shots made it through the gate before it closed.  
"I'll redial!" Daniel shouted, heading back for the DHD.  
"No! There's no time!" Jack told him, "Let's get back to the house!"  
"Sir?" Sam questioned, "Can we endanger all those kids?"  
"I don't see how we have a choice Sam!" her husband responded, "It's the only cover near by!" Teal'c had Cass and Greg carried his staff weapon.  
"Let's go!" Jack grabbed Sam's hand and they started running, right at one of the Home Place men. The man's face revealed his terror in the face of their charge. He raised his weapon, a sort of handgun/crossbow thing, but he was shaking hard. Jack shot him in the leg. He fell whimpering in the grass and the group ran past him. The Home Place men were shouting back and forth, trying to invert their circle and catch the escapees, but they were too late. The family had made it to the house. The front door was unlocked and they simply pushed their way in. The children were terrified and Anala was trying to calm them. In Teal'c's arms Cass jerked while her unconcience mind readjusted to the emotions the young one's were generating.   
"Get these kids upstairs, Anala!" Daniel told her.  
"Where are the others?' the young woman asked desperately.  
"They went to our planet, don't worry, just get those kids upstairs!" he reiterated. She quickly began herding the kids upstairs. Greg and Jack pushed one of the couches in front of the door and Teal'c laid Cassi down on another.  
"Cassi's breathing has steadied" he announced. There was a burned hole in her clothing, but the skin underneath wasn't too badly burned. He left her and joined Jack beneath one of the two windows thta looked out at the gate.  
"What of the back way?" he asked.  
"It has been locked and blocked" Anala informed him, returning back down the stairs.  
"Daniel why the hell are these guys after us?" Jack demanded.  
"The Place of the Pure has been spoiled" Daniel repeated, "And the Father's have decended. Jack, they're going to destroy everything here"  
"I thought you said there weren't any Father's left" Greg, who was trying to attend to Cassi, objected.  
"The men looked frightened. I do not believe they are well trained" Teal'c commented.   
"They're trained well enough" Jack replied as a shot shattered through the single glass window pane and scorched the wall behind.   
"Jack?" A pained gasp made Jack turn. Sam was breathing hard and her hands were on her stomach.  
"I know you're busy, but I just went into labor" 


	17. A Chaotic Moment

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
"For cryin' out loud!" Jack muttered, "These kids have great timing, don't they?"  
"It's all right, Jack" Daniel assured his now slightly frightened friend, "I'll do it. I've done it a few times before. I should add it to my resume"  
"Anala," Jack had to pause to fire back at the men now dangerously close to the house, "Can you help him?"   
"I have never before seen the Birthing" Anala answered.  
"Just do what I tell you" Daniel ordered her, "We need many clean cloths and hot water" Anala rushed off to gather those things. A sputter came from Cassi's direction.  
"I believe Cass is getting better" Greg told them.  
"Good" her father said, slightly overwhelmed now, "Now, get over here and shoot"  
"But........"  
"She's a strong girl, Greg! We need your help!" Greg nodded and hunkered down under the opposite window. A scream battered their eardrums as Sam's first contraction hit her.  
"That was quick" Daniel could be heard to say, but the other three men were now involved in an all out fire fight with the 9 men outside. Jack wasn't sure how much time had passed between the 9.....8....7 men outside firing at them, the screams of his unmedicated wife and the wheezing of his injured daughter.  
"Jack! They're coming!" Daniel yelled.  
"Greg! Take over!" Jack hurried to his wife's side.  
"Sam, how you doin?" Sam gave him an evil glare.  
"I'm in labor, how do you think I'm doing?" She screamed again and crushed his hand, "Jack! I'm going to kill you for this!"  
"Oh, now, honey" Jack patted her sweaty brow with a cool cloth as chunks of the wall fell into her hair, "Wouldn't you rather get your hands on some of those Mastra people?" Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and her chest heaved as she tried to gather strength for the next wave her muscles would use to try to bring her children into the world.  
A pained cough came from the couch behind them.  
"Mom? Daddy? Daddy!" Sam sat up a little and Jack turned. Cass was stitting straight up on the couch, her chest still smoking.  
"Cassi? Cassandra?" More tears fell from Sam's eyes. Cass turned her head.  
"What's going on?"  
"Cass, lay back down!" Jack barked as his daughter got up and, slowly, took stock of what was going on. Another wave of pain rushed through Sam's abdomen and she screamed.  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled. Outside, the seven men were setting fire to the grasses. Suddenly, Cass was frantic.  
"Cassandra Carter-O'Neill!" Sam shouted, then screamed.  
"Jack!" Daniel called. He was squatting in front of Sam, " I can see the head!" At the same time, Greg made a grab for Cass as she ran out the door, and the flames ate their way closer to the house. For one second, the world was pure chaos, Jack trying to soothe his wife, Cassi bleeding all over the place, fire choking the pure world outside, gunfire and screams filling the air. Jack prayed for it all to just stop.  
"Para! Para! A Mother Births here!" his daughter's voice rang out from the front porch. Amazingly enough, the gunfire did stop, just as the cry of a new born wrenched the air and Cassi collapsed outside. Jack took it all in.  
"For cryin' out loud!" 


	18. The New Arrivals

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
Sam gazed contently at the tiny boy cradled in her arms. Jack rested on the bed next to her, their daughter happily gazing up at him.  
"They're both perfectly fine" Janet assured the tired mother and father.  
"And Cass?" Jack asked.  
"She's perfectly fine too" her voice said from the right. Janet gave her a disapproving look but didn't contest the claim. She was still in her "hospital robe" and both of her parents could see the thick bandage under it. She was pale and had dark circles under her odd eyes, but other than that she seemed fine. Greg stood just behind her in case she needed the support. She smiled wearily but joined her parents.  
"Hey," Daniel said quietly in the door way, "How are the newest O'Neills?" He had a large vase of flowers in his hand with an "It's Twins!" balloon sticking out the top. Teal'c was behind him and they both squeezed into the screened off "room" to admire the new members of their family.  
"They're good" Sam answered. Everybody smiled happily. Everything turned out well back on the planet, and they had a sort of an alliance with Anala's people, called Los Madrilinos, who were at an almost equal level of technology. Greg had said they would now be able to tell the tale of the twin's brith at their birthday parties without boring everyone to death.  
"Can't you people do anything normally?" Hammond had asked half jokingly when they'd come back through the gate. Janet rushed them all to the infirmary to tend to the over zealous family.  
Sam's smile had become infectious shortly, and even Teal'c's lips were upturned.  
They ARE beautiful Cass said silently to her mother, who had just been thinking it. The girl waited for a bitter sweet pang from her father, remembering her older brother who she knew only from the memories her father held. She waited, but didn't feel it. Her father was very happy.  
"Hey!" Daniel exclaimed, suddenly curious, "What're you going to name them?"  
"Emily and William"  
"Sara and Alan"  
Both parents said it at the same time. Everyone looked at them, surprised they hadn't decided yet.  
"Amanda and Richard" Everyone looked at Cass.  
"Amanda and Richard?" Jack repeated musingly.  
"I like them" Sam said, looking at her husband for his opinion. He looked down at his (youngest) daughter, trying to decide if she was an Amanda.  
"Amanda and Richard it is" he said.  
"Good job, Cass" Janet said with a chuckle. The rest of the family kind of smiled and shook their heads.  
"To Our Family" Cass said, and they all knew they were all included. 


	19. At the End

New Arrivals  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: I was asked to add something to the end of this story to make it seem more complete and to further the relationships between Sam/Jack and Greg/Cassi. So, here it is, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Sam sat on the edge of the bed. The sun had just finnished setting behind the curtains. Jack was propped up in bed, reading some report Daniel had called "facinating"  
"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the twins in seperate bassinets at the foot of the bed. Jack didn't know if anyone else had noticed it, but something about Sam had changed. When they had rescued Cassie, Jack had asked why Sam didn't take her herself, but Sam had scoffed. She never though she'd be the "mother" type. But Jack had watched as the past nine months went by and she had grown closer to the twins she carried. She'd even become more at ease with Cass.  
He threw the blanket off and joined her at the foot of the bed. He adjusted Amanda's blanket, and put an arm around his wife's waist.  
"Yeah" he said, drawing her eyes away from their slumbering children, "So are you, Sam" Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. He lowered his mouth onto her hers and kissed his sincerity into her lips. His left arm wrapped around her shoulder and back, drawing her closer to his body, and her hands found thier way to his face and neck. He drew back a little and looked at her.  
"I love you" he said quietly and quickly kissed her again before she could reply.  
Cassi listened closely. Teal'c was downstairs in his room. Amanda and Richard were asleep, thanks to her, and it seemed as if her parents were finally settling themselves as well. She got out of bed quietly, hoping Greg's house was warm because all she wore was a tank top and a pair of her father's old pajama bottoms, and teleported herself into his room, a half a block down the street. It was dark, and her feet were tangled in something. A figure sat up in the bed. Cass's keen eye sight caught the face.  
"Cass?" Makara said, "Is that you?" Cass crossed to the bed as he stood up. He put a hand on her arm gently. Cass was still confused about her feelings for Makara. Being part of Greg, she loved him and wanted the best for him, but she wasn't sure how to act with him. Was he "Greg" or should she treat him more like Greg's very very close brother?  
"You shouldn't be here" he continued, "If your parents knew...."  
"Oh, put Greg back in charge" she replied, "He's not such a spoil sport"  
Greg's head dropped and she knew his mind was in control when he looked back up. He smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
"He's right you know" he said. Cass rolled her eyes and crawled into his bed. He shook his head and crawled in after her.  
"It's your arse" he said.  
"Ass" she corrected and snuggled close to him under the quilt. Her head fit into his neck space, and her should just under his arm. He smelled of something she could place at first, then decided was woodfire. His arms curled around her and she thought of what a domestic scene they must make. A content smile curved her lips and she let herself drift off into sleep. Greg kissed her brow softly.  
"I love you" 


End file.
